Las dudas de Yuuri
by soukitas
Summary: Un ONE SHOT situado en un universo 3 años después del Grand Prix Final, los chicos están próximos a casarse.


" _El Grand Prix Final. Ya han pasado cuatro años de eso; no gané, no lo que esperaba, al menos, pero puedo decir con la frente en alto que, aunque no gané el oro ese día, lo que recibí fue algo que brillaba más que ello, con intensidad para cegar a la más grande bestia y doblegar al más poderoso rey. Si… lo que gané fue…"_

-Yuuri.

La voz de Viktor interrumpió la narración interna en el cerebro del joven patinador y, solo para asegurarse de haberlo sacado completamente de su trance, el apuesto ruso presionó los palillos que estaba usando para comer contra la frente de su amado en un gentil golpe.

-H-Hey…

El chico japonés, ya no tan chico, replicó con un pequeño sonido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Interrumpió Viktor -Estabas en tu mundo de nuevo, ya va a empezar la presentación de Yurio.

Ambos se encontraban frente a la televisión en un hotel en Japón.

" _Uno pensaría que siendo toda mi familia japonesa nos quedaríamos en mi casa, sin embargo mi madre dijo que dada a mi relación con Viktor no sería propio que no tuviéramos tiempo para nosotros, por ende nos mandó a un hotel, Viktor estaba algo decepcionado, Rusia es frío todo el año y quería usar las aguas termales del templo._

 _Es un poco surreal la razón por la que estamos en Japón: Después de mi plata en el Grand Prix Final, continué entrenando con Viktor como mi coach y competimos por el oro al año siguiente. Él ganó, como era de esperarse, Yurio me sobrepasó también, por lo cual solo obtuve una medalla de bronce, aún así creo que ese fue el mejor final posible ya que ese fue el último año de Viktor, su edad ya no le permitía seguir patinando y le había fascinado ser coach. Tres años más tarde yo me retiré, 27 años, casi 28, parecía una edad correcta, no me volví el mejor patinador del mundo pero en los siguientes dos años conseguí plata de nuevo, el segundo año Chris me sobrepasó y Yurio quedó en cuarto, con JJ en tercero, Chris ya había alcanzado edad suficiente y anunció su retiro tras sufrir una lesión en el tobillo durante una caída en el Grand Prix, abrió un club de pole dance para hombres junto con una escuela del mismo giro y consiguió un contrato de modelaje en Suiza. El tercer año Pichit nos dió la sorpresa a todos cuando quedó en tercero desbancando a Yurio de nuevo quien bajó hasta quinto lugar, con Otabek en cuarto y JJ en primero. Yuri Plisetsky decidió que Yakov ya no le estaba otorgando resultados y recurrió a Viktor para que lo entrene en el siguiente año, gracias a eso Yurio consiguió el oro en todas las competencias de ese año, dejándome en segundo y en ocasiones en tercero, sin embargo en el Grand Prix Final quedó en tercero, con JJ en segundo y, por fin, yo en primero. Sostuve el oro por primera y última vez. Decidí que era mi momento de retirarme; en mi entrevista final anuncié mi retiro, y Viktor, en un impulso de felicidad y orgullo, anunció nuestro matrimonio ante ellos. Han pasado ya seis meses de eso. Viktor siguió entrenando a Yurio, quien con la edad se había vuelto más maduro aunque su boca insultante no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Su abuelo había fallecido hacía dos años, cuando quedó en quinto lugar, siguió el ejemplo de JJ y en temporadas bajas hace servicios y proyectos de caridad en orfanatos y asilos de ancianos en Rusia. Aunque Viktor era el actual entrenador de Yurio, no podía estar presente en el primer evento, ese día habíamos tenido la cita en el registro civil japonés para obtener nuestra licencia de matrimonio, incluso cuando viviríamos en Rusia, Viktor insistió que nos casaramos en Japón, donde había comenzado nuestra aventura juntos, mañana volaremos a Alemania, donde es el primer evento, para la competencia libre, por el momento solo podemos verlo por televisión."_

-Oh! Amazing! Yurio verdaderamente ha dominado los cuádruples que repasamos.

De nuevo, la voz de Viktor era lo único capaz de devolver a Yuuri a esta dimensión de realidad. Yuuri asintió con la cabeza y decidió que era mejor poner atención a la televisión.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo con él, Viktor.

El hombre peli-gris sonrió inocentemente en un intento lastimero de ocultar su orgullo.

-¿Verdad? Aunque realmente él ya era un prodigio, así que no hice mucho más que enseñarle a disfrutar de lo que hace.

" _Dices eso con esa sonrisa, pero estoy muy seguro que por dentro te estás auto felicitando"_

Pensó Yuuri.

-Mañana volamos a Alemania, ¿Tienes todo listo?

-Si, ya he empacado todo y le he encargado a mi madre que se encargue de cuidar a Maccachin.

-Excellent! Estoy muy emocionado, nunca he estado en Alemania. Por cierto, Yuuri, ¿Tú que harás después?

La pregunta desestabilizó a Yuuri por un momento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, Yurio se ve prometedor, si continúa ganando los eventos, entonces significa que vamos a continuar hasta la final del Grand Prix. Después viene el Cuatro Continentes más las competencias nacionales y regionales de Rusia. Significa que tendré que estar en Rusia un tiempo entrenándolo, mientras tanto alguien tiene que planear la boda aquí, a no ser que quieras que se lo encarguemos a tu madre y Minako-sensei.

El simple pensamiento del desastroso resultado que esa ecuación daría fue imposible para Yuuri de soportar.

-No, no. Yo volveré y la planearé. Aunque quisiera acompañarte durante todo el Grand Prix, volveré a Japón después de ello.

Viktor sonrió de esa manera peculiar en el que lo hacía cada vez que veía una faceta en Yuuri que le fascinaba.

Esa noche Yuuri estaba perdido en su propio mundo de nuevo mientras preparaba el baño que Viktor le había pedido mientras salía a comprar Katsudon para desayunar al día siguiente.

" _Sabía que el futuro iba a ser incierto, pero jamás imaginé que de esta manera. Si él se va para continuar entrenando a Yurio, eso significa que estaré separado de Viktor al menos 8 meses. Es suficiente tiempo para planear la boda, realmente, pero, ¿Qué sigue después? Cuando él vuelva y nos casemos, volveremos a Rusia y él seguirá entrenando a Yurio. ¿Qué hay de mí? No puedo ser una simple ama de casa porque no soy mujer, y tampoco quiero dejar el hielo por completo, incluso si ya no voy a competir me gustaría seguir patinando, pero si llegara a poner una escuela de patinaje, no podría viajar junto con Viktor cuando él lleve a Yurio de gira. Entre más lo pienso, este matrimonio más y más parece una mala idea, separar a Viktor del hielo para estar conmigo sería cruel, pero estar separado de él durante más de la mitad de año cada año, eso sería tortura. Siento que mi estómago se revuelve. Ahora se siente caliente… Al igual que mi cuello…"_ Yuuri dirigió a su vista hacia abajo " _¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡DESDE CUANDO TENGO CUATRO BRAZOS!?"_

Yuuri intentó voltearse bruscamente pero la firmeza de los brazos de su prometido y la posición de su cabeza que mantenía sus labios fielmente aferrados a la piel del área de su cuello impidieron que se safara.

-V-Viktor… ¿En qué momento volviste?

-Hace unos diez minutos. Te llamé varias veces pero no respondiste, así que asumí que esta sería una mejor manera de devolverte a mí.

Yuuri logró relajarse dentro de sus brazos y se inclinó para recargarse sobre su cuerpo

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿¡INCLUSO TE DIÓ TIEMPO PARA DESNUDARTE!?

Viktor rió.

-De verdad te pierdes cuando comienzas a pensar. ¿Qué tanto pasa por tu cabeza?

Yuuri se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-No es nada, solo estrés pre-boda.

" _Está en un momento importante de su carrera como entrenador, mi inseguridad realmente podría ser contraproducente, todo va a salir bien, después de todo estoy con Viktor."_

-Yuuri, ¡Báñate conmigo!

El hombre ruso de treinta y dos años seguía comportándose como un niño cerca de Yuuri, de veintiocho años.

-¡Yo ya me bañé!

Después de mucho corretearlo, Viktor tuvo que ceder. Su baño fue rápido y enseguida se dirigió a la cama y se acomodó junto al japonés.

-Buenas noches, Yuuri.

-Buenas noches, Viktor.

Viktor perdió el conocimiento casi de inmediato, no sin antes, por supuesto, acercarse a Yuuri lo suficiente como para que su brazo pudiera rodear la cintura del joven.

" _Supongo que después de cuatro años aún me pongo nervioso cerca de Viktor. Este es el hombre con el que me voy a casar, quien pasó de ser mi ídolo a ser mi entrenador, mi amigo, mi amante, y ahora pronto será mi esposo. Nunca pensé que una persona pudiera significar tantas cosas para alguien. Nunca pensé que una sola persona pudiera significar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo para alguien. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera significar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo para mi, pero al mismo tiempo nunca había conocido a alguien como Viktor Nikiforov. Sigue siendo un genio que me sorprende todo el tiempo. Sigue siendo un genio que hace que me sorprenda de mi mismo todo el tiempo."_

Yuuri giró su cuerpo para tenerlo de frente a su pareja, extendió su mano y pasó su pulgar por los rosados y suaves labios del hombre, sonrió para sí mismo e inclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de su prometido.

" _¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Todo va a estar bien. Después de todo estoy con Viktor."_

Y perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
